Mythology Meets Hogwarts
by Audreyisawesome
Summary: What if Sirius and Medusa had a child? What if that child had Medusa's powers? What if that child went to Hogwarts? Care to find out?


**Mythology Meets Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: Cytherea

I woke up early in the morning on my first day of Wizarding School. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was pleased by what I saw. I was wearing this cgi/set?id=41543310 and my snakes were coming in nicely; they were to my waist now. I separated a few from each other and put on my necklace. It was in the shape of a basilisk, my favorite animal, snake… thing. It was crucial for me to wear this every day, for it held my powers.

I'm daughter of Medusa, the Greek mythology character that turns people to stone, and a wizard name Sirius Black. I have my mother's hair and powers of turning humans into statues, my father's wizard powers and I'm also an animagus that turns into a snake (duh). I have only seen my mother once when her and my dad were arguing about what they were going to do with me.

Dad was about to go to Azkaban, the wizard jail, and Momma didn't want me. "What are you going to do with her?" Mom had asked. "Why can't you take her?" Father argued. "I don't want her! It's bad enough that she was born!" I was in the corner watching this happen, extremely confused on why they were freaking out.

Eventually they decided to send me to my dad's godson's aunt and uncle. It was about midnight when I appeared standing in a small broom closet. There was a little boy about my age sleeping in the corner. I tripped over something and fell on top of him. He sat bolt upright and I fell off of the bed. He started to reach for his glasses to see what was going on and let out a girlish shriek when he saw me. "Who are you?" he asked quietly. I opened my mouth to answer when a lady and a man burst through the door. They screamed once they saw my hair and the lady looked close to fainting. I was rushed to the front door but before they could kick me out, I handed them the note.

Dear whomever this may concern,

I am sending you my daughter due to complications in the family. I trust that you will take good care of her, but if you don't than I'll survive. I hope that her presence doesn't bother you too much. There are a few things you may wish to know about her, her hair is made from basilisks and she does possess the power to turn humans to stone. This power is controlled by her necklace so make sure she wears it at all times!

Good luck,

Medusa Kingsley

They read this and decided to stick me in the closet with the little boy. "Get in there, and I don't want to see your face before 9:00 a.m." the man bellowed as he locked the door. The boy was sitting on his bed and I sat on the ground. "So, um, hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said quietly. "I'm Cytherea Black, nice to meet you." We talked until someone threw something that hit the door and told us to shut up. We fell asleep, giggling, and I had dreams of what a normal life would be like.

I was reminiscing as I looked in the mirror when I realized that someone was pounding the door telling me it was time to go. We got into the car and I was filled with excitement. Once we got to King's Cross I literally jumped out of the car so I could get out of there. I wanted to be rid of the Dursleys as soon as possible. They pulled me back before anyone could see me. "How dare you run out like that? I don't want anyone to see your hair! We don't need that attention!" Uncle Vernon yelled quietly. "Would you relax? They can't see her hair because of the mist," Harry added quickly and with an attitude. "What's that?" Uncle Vernon asked. "It's a magic that disguises mythological stuff to normal people so that it can be kept secret," I explained. "Why can we see it then?" "Because, you've seen magic before so the mist doesn't work on you." After I said this, I got my stuff out of the trunk and walked to the barrier. I was about to walk through it when Harry caught up to me. "Those people say we have to run through here," said Harry, gesturing to a family with bright red hair. "I know. Shall we go together?" I asked. "Sure." I grabbed his hand and his face reddened a little. We ran through the barrier and were greeted with the loud chit chat of nervous kids.

I had never seen a larger group of kids and teens. I got on the train as Harry went to find Ron, whoever that was. As I walked into an empty compartment, I could see a boy with very light blonde hair, sitting with two large other boys and a girl who was taking this time that he was looking away to stare at him longingly. He seemed to be saying something to them, even though he was looking at me. I looked over in his direction and smiled. He turned quickly and I could see the girl staring at me with hatred.

I sat down and it wasn't long until the youngest of the ginger boys came into my compartment. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. Do you mind if I sit here?" So this is Ron, I thought to myself. "Feel free, I'm Cytherea Black." He sat across from me and started trying to pronounce my name. "Can I just call you Cyssi (pronounced Sissy)?" asked Ron after a while. I laughed and said, "Sure." Then Harry came in and we all started talking. It took me a while before I realized that Ron seemed completely oblivious to my snakes.

We were joking around when a girl with big bushy brown hair and big front teeth came into our compartment, looking disgruntled. She sighed and asked, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." We shook our heads and the girl suddenly noticed that Ron had his wand out. She asked him to show her his talents and was obviously disappointed with the results. She sat with us the rest of the way there and introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

It was around 6:00 p.m. when we _finally _got to Hogwarts. It was the most brilliant looking thing I had ever seen. It was a huge castle that reminded me of the fairy tale house in Texas with gentle hills the color of Harry's eyes with an enchanting forest a ways away. I could only dream of the beauties that awaited me inside. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I walked off together after I got all of their stuff out of the luggage racks (I was the tallest first year). Confused on what to do next, I stayed closed to them.

After everyone was off the train, I heard a man shout, "First years, over here!" I followed Harry and them to a huge guy, twice the size of the average human, who told us to get into the boats. I was somehow separated from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and was forced to be in a boat with the boy who was staring at me on the train. "Hi," I said. He ignored me but I could see his cheeks glowing a little bit. The boat ride seemed to go on forever because no one was talking. I put my earbuds to my iPod in and listened to come on Feel the Noise by Quiet Riot when someone asked me something. I had my volume up so loud I didn't understand them. "No, I'm an only child," I said randomly. They all looked at me odd, except for the blonde boy, he was the nice one.

It took forever, but we finally got to solid ground. I hate boats, I would rather swim, no kidding! We followed an old(er) lady, who said she was Professor McGonagall, into a room where we were to wait until we were told otherwise. I strayed to a deserted corner because my snakes were getting hungry. I saw the boy with the bright blonde hair looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back, but that smile faded when the pug-faced girl started talking to him. His smile disappeared and it was replaced with a look of pure disgust as he pointed and laughed at me. I was so confused!

Not long after that experience, Professor McGonagall came back and told us to line up. It ended up in a mob and she marched us to a beautiful hall. It was filled with people, some looked anxious, some looked like they didn't care. She said we were to wait at the end of the hall until our name was called, then we were to walk up to the stool and the hat would be placed on our head.

I didn't pay attention; I was too busy staring at the hall. It was lined with golden plates and such, the sky was charmed to reflect the sky outside, and there were four tables.

I had just come back to reality when I heard my name being called. "Black, Cytherea." The name echoed around the silent room as I walked up to the hat. As I walked up I looked around and saw the terrified faces of, well, everyone. I didn't mind though, it's been like this forever.

I put the hat on my head and had to hold my snakes so they wouldn't eat it. Everyone stared at me, not wanting me to get put into their house. _"I see that you are very brave and have been through a lot. You are very smart and you really are very ambitious as far as I can tell. Your father was in Gryffindor, do you wish to be put there?" _"Not really, he went to Azkaban, I kind of want to be the complete opposite," I told it. _"Interesting, in that case, I would say you go to, _SLYTHERIN!" The slytherin table, reluctantly, got up and cheered for me.

I went and sat at the end of the table and got out my book. The boy with blonde hair was sorted a while later. He was put into Slytherin and sat down across from me. I decided not to pay him any mind and just keep reading my book. It took me a while to realize that I had been staring at the page, not reading it. My mind had strayed to the boy sitting across from me, staring at me. I wasn't pulled out of my thoughts until one of my snakes, Marcie; bit my ear, her way of telling me to turn the page. I just closed the book and noticed that everyone was eating. I wasn't hungry but I got a chicken leg and fed it to my hair.

"Who are you?" a snobby voice said. I looked up and saw the blonde guy, two other boys, and the girl who apparently hated me. "I'm Cytherea Black, you are?" I said to the girl, the one I thought asked the question. "That's a weird name," she spat. "It's Aphrodite's surname." "I thought that was that porn star," the short fat one said. Blonde guy sat up straight and stared at me with lust after he said that, stupid growing perversity in kids. "Where did you hear about her?" I asked. I had been counting on the fact that no one knew that, I did not want to be associated with porn or their stars. "My dad told me, he's got most of her original sex tapes." "That's disturbing. May I please ask that you not associate me with her? And don't tell anyone else that." He nodded his head and Orcus spit the clean chicken bone onto the plate in front of me.

Awkward moments passed and no one said anything. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blonde one said, trying to sound cool. "That was a James Bond moment," I said holding out my hand. "Who's that?" asked Draco as he shook my hand. "He's this guy." "You're weird," the girl pointed out. "Thank you," I replied smiling. "That wasn't a compliment," she said a disapproving look on her face. "I take it as a compliment."

We went to the Slytherin common room after dinner. They gave us our dorms. I was sharing a dorm with Elphaba, Indina, Lea, Judy, and Melena. Elphaba was a perky blonde with rosy cheeks and barrel curls that went down to her shoulders, her eyes were a bright blue and her teeth were just about as perfect as you could get. Indina was a girl that had a very light tan; she had beautiful greenish-grayish eyes that complimented her brunette locks, and her nose was slightly larger than you would have expected. Lea looked almost exactly like Indina, gorgeous dark brown hair, a smile that said, "Hello, look at me!" and a nose that was large and fabulous. Judy had a nice plump face, not a single blemish on it, her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail and tied off with a blue ribbon, she had large brown eyes that were full of childish innocence, and thick lips that were a red color that most would kill for. Molena had fair light skin, beautiful hair that had a blonde tint to it even though it was dark brown, her cheeks were a nice rose color and she had radiant eyes that were the most gorgeous shade of blue. I felt like an outcast in the middle of all this beauty.

I found my black luggage by a bed in the corner. I ripped off my robes, eager to get out of them; they were so itchy! I changed into a Lady Gaga shirt that portrayed a picture of her holding up her middle finger for all to see and some blue athletic shorts that had paint on them. "What'd you do to your shorts?" Indina asked pointing to the paint splattered mess that I called shorts. "We had a paint war at church camp and I was wearing these shorts, I have the shirt in here somewhere but I'm saving it for the first day of classes," I answered getting out my face wash stuff.

I hadn't really gone to church camp. What happened was one day; Dudley decided he wanted his walls painted. He enjoyed watching Harry and I work, especially me. Harry and I painted that wall about fifteen times and my natural clumsiness tripped and I took the paint down with me. It was all over me and when I got up, it was only for two seconds before I fell into Harry. We were there covered in paint when Dudley walked in. I remember us chasing after Dudley trying to hug him and have his stupid little sweater vest covered in the pale green color that was revenge. I lied to them because I didn't want to seem like a loser. I normally don't care but for some reason I wanted to impress them.

Unable to be in there any longer with the guilt of lying heavy on my shoulders, I walked into the common room to see Draco. I hesitated for a second, he seemed so peaceful, so relaxed, I didn't want to ruin that for him. After contemplating my entrance, I walked up as quietly as possible and sat on the chair beside the couch that he was sitting on. He sat up straight as if he were about to say something but I acted as if I hadn't seen him and he calmed down. We sat there with an awkward silence suffocating us. After about ten minutes he finally said something. "Hi, how do you like your dorm?" It was an odd question, but I decided that I should answer; he was obviously trying to start a conversation, something I had never been able to do. "It's pretty good. I have very nice dorm mates; I guess is what you would call them, and I think that it's not an absolutely awful setup. How's yours?" He looked at me as if he were hanging on to my every word; if he was, he would be the first one. "Its fine, I know everyone in it. My Family has ties to every pureblood family known, so I know everyone here by name." I could tell he was lying, but I wouldn't call him out on it; I had just told one myself for stupid reasons. "That's interesting." Somehow, we got into a conversation. It got easier to talk to him and I ended up opening up to him. I wasn't sure but he seemed to feel the same about me. We talked and laughed until about two in the morning.

"We should go to bed," I said. I can't remember how, but I somehow ended up in his lap playing with his silvery blonde hair (he had finally washed that chicken fat out of his hair!). "I don't want to leave you," I said, looking at him sorrowfully. "Then don't." He took my hand and I felt a tingling sensation and he led me up to his dorm. We cuddled together all night and I fell asleep in his arms. I don't know how things can happen so fast like that. At that point, all I knew was that I liked it when he held me.


End file.
